Victor M. Edelweiss
Victor M. Edelweiss is one of the Guildmasters at Wyvernroost Guild, and the one most people outside the Guild consider to be the scariest. Many people inside the Guild consider him to be the scariest as well. Physical Appearance Victor is an undead, elvish man standing at 5'6" with a slim but muscular build. He is covered in scars, with one particularly nasty gash going up the left side of his face from his chin, through his mouth and stopping half way up his cheek. His eyes are pitch black in the sclera with green, glowing irises and his hair is a platinum blonde that is spiked wildly. His teeth have been filed down to all come to a razor sharp point. Victor wears an open, leather vest with the collar popped, showing off his top surgery scars, as well as all the other scars that litter his body. he wears dark purple pants and boots, with a green belt that has a skull and crossbones for the belt buckle. His arms are usually wrapped in bandages. Personality Victor is considered the wildest and most unpredictable member of Wyvernroost Guild, leaving many to wonder how on earth the man became a Guildmaster in the first place. Victor is loud, obnoxious, and demands attention whenever he enters a room. He is rude, speaks his mind at all times, and isn't afraid to piss people off for a good laugh. However, Victor is capable of becoming mellow, quiet, and incredibly sinister if he feels like it, as shown in his interaction with Atticus during their training mission. Victor's wild persona fell during said encounter, giving way to a much more cynical and dark personality that most people don't usually see. Pre-Campaign History Not a lot is known about Victor's life prior to the Guild, other than what he discussed with Atticus during their training, the validity of which is up for debate. According to Victor, he was born to a wealthy family from Angelloft who became the target of some thieves. They took Victor hostage one day, and when his parents refused to pay the ransom, he was killed. Victor states he doesn't know much about what happened afterwards, only that his consciousness reawakened when he found himself eating the flesh of one of his previous assailants. Campaign History text Relationships The Party Atticus Caldwell Victor is incredibly jealous of Atticus' resolve to keep his grip on his humanity, with Victor having felt his grip was lost after he first ate another person. He respects the man's resolve, and only wishes that he could convince himself to try and stop acting like what everyone sees him as: A monster. Elovi Ilrune-Tevrebris Victor worries about Elovi, fining out about her connections to the Astorian Government through Preston and knowing how that could put her in harms way from not only opposing nations, but the government itself. Victor wants to try and assist in keeping Elovi safe, from behind the scenes if at all possible. Estelmist Coralai Victor doesn't know a lot about Estel, other than being made aware that she was formerly a part of The Pyramid from Aegis. Victor wants to assist Aegis in keeping her out of harms way, and specifically asked Vendove, his closest student, to keep a close eye on her and to keep her out of harm's way. Haylen Scarlett Victor feels for Haylen, knowing what it was like growing up in a strict household with all these expectations placed on you without your say ever being heard. He'd like to find a way to help Haylen achieve his own goals, and asks Kimberley for constant updates on the boy's progress. Percival Solanes Victor is incredibly nervous having Percy at the Guild, knowing all too well what the beliefs of Wardenism are and what their paladins do to people like him. He specifically asked Aegis to put Percy on a team with Atticus for the time being to hopefully show him that not all undead are bad. Tantris Calypso Victor feels that Tantris is very misguided in his idolization of him. He doesn't view himself as a role model, and would rather have Tantris grow into his own person. However, with Tantris now having fled the Guild, Victor can't help but worry for his sake, and how Freyja and Aegis will react if the Triton dies. The Guildmasters Aegis of the Shifting Sands Victor views Aegis as an incredible leader and level-headed man that Victor wishes he could be more like. Additionally, finding out that Aegis was also trans encouraged Victor to finally make said transition. Freyja Hlin Victor loves hanging out with Freyja, and sees her almost like an older sister that he always wanted growing up. She is cool, confident, and super fun to hang out with and calls people out when they seemingly judge Victor for his undead nature. And while there is a lot Victor could be doing to try and quell the judgement that comes his way, he appreciates Freyja's efforts. Kimberley The Unbreakable When Kimberley joined the Guild, Victor was ecstatic. While he didn't look it, Victor could smell the undead on him and was absolutely thrilled to have another person like him at the Guild. And it definitely helped that Kimberley is one of the nicest people Victor's ever met, even when he's acting like a total freak. Victor admires Kimberley a lot. Preston Featheredfoot Without a doubt, Victor's best friend. Victor appreciates the good cop bad cop thing the two of them have going on, and appreciated Preston's attempts to correct his behavior and apologize for his actions. Victor admires how intelligent, stern and confident Preston is, and may have developed a crush on the man that he has never admitted. This being due to the fact that he feels as though he needs to act the part of an undead, and because, well..... who would love an undead person, anyways? Majesty Victor hasn't interacted much with Majesty due to her ice cold nature and insults that cut deep in VIctor's psyche, but respects her intelligence and drive nonetheless. Eleanor Writingham Victor is nervous around Eleanor, due to her celestial patron and, therefore, holy magic that she possess and has playfully threatened to use on Victor on more than one occasion. And while Victor is aware that this is a joke, a part of him can't help but be genuinely terrified of this prospect. Trivia *Victor's former name was based on the Author of Frankenstine, Mary Shelley, while his new chosen name is based on the titular character Victor Frankenstine.